With the increasing demands on peak demand power consumption, ice storage has been utilized to shift air conditioning power loads to off-peak times and rates. A need exists not only for load shifting from peak to off-peak periods, but also for increases in air conditioning unit capacity and efficiency. Current air conditioning units having energy storage systems have had limited success due to several deficiencies, including reliance on water chillers that are practical only in large commercial buildings and have difficulty achieving high-efficiency. In order to commercialize advantages of thermal energy storage in large and small commercial buildings, thermal energy storage systems must have minimal manufacturing costs, maintain maximum efficiency under varying operating conditions, have minimal implementation and operation impact and be suitable for multiple refrigeration or air conditioning applications.
Systems for providing thermal stored energy have been previously contemplated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,064, U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,526, both issued to Harry Fischer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,225 issued to Fischer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,878 issued to Narayanamurthy et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/112,861 filed Apr. 22, 2005 by Narayanamurthy et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/138,762 filed May 25, 2005 by Narayanamurthy et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/208,074 filed Aug. 18, 2005 by Narayanamurthy et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/284,533 filed Nov. 21, 2005 by Narayanamurthy et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/610,982 filed Dec. 14, 2006 by Narayanamurthy, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/837,356 filed Aug. 10, 2007 by Narayanamurthy et al., and U.S. Patent Application No. 60/990,685 filed Nov. 28, 2007 by Narayanamurthy et al. All of these patents utilize ice storage to shift air conditioning loads from peak to off-peak electric rates to provide economic justification and are hereby incorporated by reference herein for all they teach and disclose.